bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Return to the Homeland oh Reawakened!
Venturing through the rooftops of Karakura Town, Toru, with quick leaps and huge gasps of breaths darted through the town in which he called home, although it wasn't what he truly felt at home at. With one thing on his mind, he continued his endeavor with a feeling of vengeance and his past flickering before his eyes. Coming to a sudden halt, he eyed the bright rays of light and myraid of colors that drowned him -- staring at the sun. "I'll end this all here and now" he said, his words in a murmer, laced in intrigue and more of a demand rather then a statement. The battle behind him had just awakened his dormant powers, and finally, his powers had at long last returned. With an auspicious smile, he slowed his stride, now speed-walking gingerly across the rooftop. A feeling of bliss and rejuvenation imbued his body and mind with vitality and joy. In moments, Toru found himself in Karakura's forest. Howling sounds heard from the mountains from afar were loud, and menacing however Toru couldn't be dettered, wholeheartedly determined to accomplish the task. The wind suddenly picked up and a sweet chill immersed Toru in cold air. Increasing his pace, his ginger walk became a fast paced run. From that, he kept his pace up only becoming faster as he ran. Keeping his mind and body calm, he closed his eyes and began to navigate through the forest with supernatural ease. Leaping over jagged rocks and darted around towering trees, his body only sped up as he continued. Traversing through the forest, his quiet murmers became echoes; his speed truly becoming frightening at that moment, his body began to deteriorate, and suddenly, he vanished into nothing. --- Back in Soul Society, everything was in order, or to what people deemed as normal by their standards. However, the Third Division was in absolute disarray due to Captain Kei's unannounced leave. And without any concurrent orders, the members were unsure of their assignments, looking to their Vice-Captain for hope and guidance. But even she wasn't perfect as her Captain, constantly running about their headquarters to make odds and ends meet. "Damn, that fool of a Captain. I have to deal with the chaos he unknowingly left behind. He's going to ow me big time, that's for sure." She mumbled to herself as the woman moved back and forth between the corridors, bringing papers and weapons to their stated destinations. To top it all off, she had to cover for the Captain when he missed their usual meeting, citing that he was on his usual meditation trips, which he technically was. As she walked outside and stood on the porch, catching her breathe and wiping the sweat off of her brow, Ui felt a particularly recognizable spiritual pressure appear in the close vicinity. The sudden appearance caught her by surprise, taking her aback for a brief moment. "Why would he be back?" She said to herself. Emerging from simply nowhere, a crimson figure sped through the land and darted down a road of Seireitei and phenomenal speed. Unforutunately, like a fool he dashed straight into the iron wall of sekkiseki that stood firm before him, unintentionally planting his face first, he impacted the wall with a loud thud. Assessing the damage done, he glanced back to notice the ground rippled and sheered along the road he traversed. "Dammit." he thundered, in immediate reaction to his yet uncontrollable speed. Toru laughed. "Finally. Its about time I returned" he said, emphasizing the word I, noting the change in himself. Chiming as he jotted down the road of Seireitei, he moved quickly as to not be recognized but slow enough to enjoy the welcoming scenery. "I wonder if she'll be back in commission. Heh, she probably is too busy sleeping. Lazy ass" Toru spoke, more so laced in a amusing undertone than that of anger. "In the meantime, I must work on that technique so that I can control it once again." After several moments, and a brief pause, Toru remembered the area he was currently in, "ironic. I just left the Captain of this division here" he commented, staring onward to the Third Division Barracks ahead of him. He gave it a quick nod, before continuing his hurried pace. Unknowningly to him, he attracted the attention of Ui, the Lieutenant of the Third Division. Feeling that the recognizable pressure had stopped, she decided to meet them to see what they were up too; them being back in Soul Society was too soon. And with a step forward, she dematerialized at an instant. She suddenly appeared behind the figure, seeing his crimson attire before her. "I see that you're here....and that you messed up my wall. First was the door by your idiot friend and now you left a crack in the wall." Ui said as she walked forward with her arms crossed, lips pursed. Her braided hair moved along with her steps, bobbing up and down in unison. "You now, your beautiful when your not acting like an ass" Toru spoke, glancing back Ui from the corner of his eye. A pause was taken as Toru eyed over Ui with a blank gaze, a small smirk on his face before he moved. "Kei is in the World of the Living, training those Shinigami." His tone quickly changed as he spoke refined and clear, giving Ui respect, despite her rude tone considering his presence. "Stand back" he urged, widening his legs he allowed a burst of his own spiritual energy to consume. The crimson tails of his energy whipped forth and slashed at the land around, a testament to his wild energy. It simply continued to orientate small scale destruction, and quickly brought forth a gale of powerful wind, hurling objects away like a true storm. Rampaging aimlessly around, it suddenly condescened back into his soul as if it were never there. Although, something was amiss in his spiritual pressure. Not that it was weak, nor very powerful, but entirely different in the way it was emitted, how others percieved it, and how it felt to Toru himself. "Your a Lieutenant, so I believe that you should be able to notice the difference in my power." He said, blankly. "I need your help to regain the majority of my power." His tone was cold and his posture erect, his blank gaze shot at the lieutenant with high degrees of seriousness. Bearing no impatience, the warm touch of his palm clinched together slowly, forming a balled fist. Clearly, Toru, the man now wrapped in sudden mystery voice beckoned clear tone of a deep man lost in devotion. "All things aside I am a ryoka and it is your job to dismantle any threats that could arise to Seireitei, as such it is your duty to challenge me in battle." "Of course I'm a Lieutenant! Your power does seemed to have changed, rather than human, it seems more shinigami-esque." Ui replied with a somewhat angry and annoyed voice. "Ohhh. So you need my help now?? What happened to training with my boss? He's not good enough for ya?" She mocked Toru, her posture becoming more pompous every second. After she heard his last statement, the woman couldn't help but grit her teeth. "Challenging me now are we? You seem pretty confident Toru, are you sure you want to do this? And YOU, a threat!? HA!! I could hardly imagine that being true." Ui finished, crossing her arms.